The Past into the Future
by roarroarharrypotterisadinosaur
Summary: About Blaine's during senior year, someone from his past will cause shockwaves in his new life.   I suck at summaries.   Please tell me if you likie!  Rated T for language & later chapters
1. The End and the Beginning

**so hey,  
>this is an idea i finally got around to start writing,<br>I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!  
>please review, i don't know what you're all going to think, so tell me PLEASEEE<br>my first un harry potter fanfic eeek.**

* * *

><p>'Don't go, stay, for me,'<p>

'I have to go, you know that, we'll talk, we'll stay close, get even closer than we are right now,'

'How could we get any closer? We'll probably never see each other again,'

'Blaine, if I had a chose I would stay, I love you so much, but I have to go,'

'I love you too,' he wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed for what he knew would be the last time, he tried to freeze time, being unsuccessful he slowly let go, and held her hands, an announcement came over the airport speaker. _Final Boarding Call for Kelsey Smith, _'Can't you wait, like one more day,'

'I'm sorry Blaine, I have to go,' she hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek. He'd never admit it, but he was crying. She picked her bag up and walked away. As her boarding pass was checked and double-checked, she looked behind her, and waved good-bye. She stayed there, looking him straight in the eyes, not looking away till the pass was forced into her hand, and he could hear her sigh as she walked was finely tuned to hear her breath, to smell her scent, he knew when she was standing right behind him and he always knew what she was thinking, feeling. She sat by the plane's window. She chose that particular seat, so she could see him as she flew away. The plane started to go down the run away, she put her hand on window, as the plane went up she saw him, her heart fell, he was sitting facing the window, head in his hands. 'It's not for forever Blaine,'


	2. A Year and A Bit LaterNewbie

**so hey,  
>thanks for reading, first of all,<br>second of all, i don't own anything, the characters belong to Ryan Murphy and Co.  
>And the song belogs to Lady Gaga,<br>so please review, as thsi is just an idea swimming in the back of my head,  
>and if someone is singing, it shall be in bold, (mainly Blaine)<br>and if Kelsey is singing, it shall be in bold and italic, **

* * *

><p>A Year and A bit later,<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter One – Newbie,<p>

'So you guys aboustley killed it at Sectionals, but we need to lift our game to reach Regionals, then Nationals,' a knock at the door interrupted, a short girl with waist length blonde hair stood there. Sporting a baseball tee with a pair of skinny jeans, back-pack positioned low on her back. Her pale skin stood out here. She looked nervous, the freckles on her cheeks made her look like she had come from a farm.

'Um, hi, sorry to interrupt, is this um New Directions?' her voice had a different undertone; it stood out from all of the unknowingly heavily accented American ones. Well to her, they were different.

'Um yes, who are you?' Rachel seemed a bit less than friendly, she was used to it.

'Oh, I'm Kelsey, Kelsey Smith, I'm a new student here, and I was wondering if I could audition or join or something?' Kurt knew this name from somewhere, just couldn't put his finger on it, and couldn't be bothered remembering, why bother when you have Blaine Anderson floating around your head all day?

'Sure, do you have a song you'll like to sing? Tell us a bit about yourself, I'm Mr Schu by the way, I think I have you in my Spanish class,'

'Yeah, well, I'm a junior. I come from Australia, moved here when I was 3, moved back a year and a bit ago, and moved back here again, I went to Country Crawford, and yeah?'

'So you're a junior?' Rachel looked and sounded unimpressed. 'So what are you going to sing?'

'I don't know,'

'What's your back pocket song? The one you can sing like that?' Finn tried to click his fingers, failed several times before he was successful. The room laughed,

'Um, Just Dance? Lady Gaga?'

'Okay, put you bag down, let's hear it,' she threw her bag across the room and it landed on the chair with a thud. She stepped into the middle of the room and took a breath,

_**I've had a little bit too much, much all of the people start to rush by, **_which no one was expecting, she made people stop breathing when she sang, the rest of the song went on. But most people heard the vocals but not the lyrics. Puck and Sam joined her for the final bit. She hit the final note on cue and took a deep breath. People were either staring or clapping very loud.

'You are amazing,' Kurt muttered, 'BRAVO, BRAVO!'

'Um thanks,' she couldn't help but smile, she wasn't used to compliments, she hadn't got them since goodness only knows.

'A bit rusty, but still good,'

'Don't mind Rachel, she's the jealous kind,' Quinn smiled at her, 'that was fantastic, sit,' this reminded Kelsey too much of the movie Mean Girls, but she really didn't think anyone like that existed. She sat next to Quinn; on the other side of her was someone who later introduced herself as Brittany S. Pierce.

'So, have you been in a show choir before?' Rachel was determined to find some leverage on her.

'Yeah, at Country Crawford,'

'Wait, isn't Country Crawford Dalton's sister school?' Kurt remembered something; Blaine had mentioned something, never mind,

'Ah, yeah,'

'Well, welcome Kelsey, now, for homework, I want you to find a partner, and sing a duet, next lesson,'

'I'm with Mercedes,' Sam muttered, Mercedes smiled, and everyone slowly got into pairs. She just sat there, Artie went with Quinn, Rachel with Finn, Santana and Brittany, Tina with Mike, Puck with Lauren, and Kurt went with Blaine, and well he said he was. Blaine was a half-member, he didn't go to the school, just did some songs with Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>it's a filler chapter, so yeah, it's kinda shabby, <strong>


End file.
